The Lady and the Sword
by Nasty-Avatar2
Summary: Sokka finds Azula where he doesn't expect her. What will happen between them? (Sokkla)


Author's Note: Sorry to everyone who was following my other Sokkla story. I wanted to post more but I got busy with school, and now I got locked out of my other account. I'm working on the next chapter and when it's done I'll repost the whole thing on this account but until then here's a little something I wrote up for fun. This is based on "BAMBOO_sokkla contest" by 0KiWi0 on deviantArt. Looks it up it's great art.

* * *

Sokka was a hero and ambassador who barely knew a home, and so he relied upon the Entertainment Houses to keep his spirit at peace. He had visited houses all over the world, in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, and sampled the charms of courtesans of all levels of skill. He had love only for Suki, who still served as a Warrior of Kyoshi Island, but the physical pleasures he found with other woman gave him the strength to part from her and go off to save the world for months at a time. Every time he returned to Suki at her home, they held each other and made love, and Sokka forgot all about the other woman whose beds he had found shelter in.

Shortly after his thirtieth birthday, Sokka found himself on the Fire Nation island of Bouji. At the request of his friend Fire Lord Zuko, Sokka had routed a gang of bandits who had been troubling the local governor, a man who had stayed loyal to Zuko through all troubles and made do without much of a military. Sokka would have to leave the next day, but needed a place to sleep, and the grateful governor offered to pay for a night of rest and pleasure at the local Entertainment House. It was known throughout the Fire Nation for its delights, and Sokka accepted happily.

When he entered the House, he found himself hosted by a legion of beautiful women who catered to his every need. In slit robes that teased with scandalous glimpses of their bodies, they carried his sword away for polishing, led him to a nest of pillows as soft as a cloud, and fed him delicacies from all over the world. Then several of the girls took him to the baths, relieved him of his clothes, and then shed their own robes with teasing smiles. They took him to a large bath, and splashed and scrubbed him while he admired their naked bodies.

Then they wrapped Sokka and themselves in silk robes, and led him out to the Lady of the House. She was an older woman, once a courtesan herself, and she had lost none of her beauty in her old age. She welcomes Sokka to her House, and asked him what pleasure he wished of her staff for the night. She described the greatest variety of offerings Sokka had ever heard, but one especially struck his interest.

"We have a new girl," the Lady said, "who has added a new dimension to our House. She is a beauty from out of the legends of old, more graceful than a phoenix, with the spirit of a dragon. She does a Dance of Sword and Fire, dazzling with flame and steel before she would share her love and bed with you."

Sokka chose that girl, and was led to a bamboo garden within the walls of the House. Glittering lanterns illuminated the center, and Sokka was left alone to stand there.

He glimpsed a flash of red between the shafts of bamboo, and the girl he chose walked out to him wearing a short robe of blazing scarlet silk that left her toned legs bare and contrasted like blood against her long dark ponytail of hair. To his delight and surprise, he found her clothes to be completely transparent, and could see all the details of her body through the haze of red. He had no doubt that he was the most beautiful girl in the House, and possibly the most beautiful of all the women he had experienced.

The girl carried his sword in one hand, and when she had deemed that his view of her body had been enough, she swung the blade up to stand beside her face. Sokka's eyes rose with it, and the world spun beneath his feet as he recognized the face of the girl before him. It was Azula, Fire Nation Princess and sister to Fire Lord Zuko. She had been an enemy for so long before disappearing years ago, and Sokka could see in her golden eyes that she recognized him. Yet her face was peaceful, radiating only the beauty she had once hidden behind her hatred, and she offered a humble bow before she started her dance.

She remained in place as she moved her arms around her, using the movements of the blade of the sword to capture the eye and direct it where she wanted. It passed in front of her body, the tip tracing the curve of her hip before leading up across her breasts. She stretched her arms upward and stood on her toes, then lowered the sword's tip to the ground and held up an empty palm for Sokka's inspection.

Fire the same color as her transparent robe blossomed in her hand, and she made to move, but then stilled again. She looked Sokka in the eyes, and then in acknowledgement of their knowledge of each other, the flame turned blue. She cast the fireball out to the side, and it streamed into a line of fire that encircled her even as she twirled the sword around her in a counter-pattern. She took a step for the first time, and began a full dance that carried her around Sokka. Sword and fire and silk and the body at the center of it all moved in orbit around Sokka, dazzling him. Azula would arch her back and tighten her form even as the sword's blade passed over butt while the streams of fire created shadows that sharpened the lines of her cheeks. She would throw her arms out while the trails of fire spiral so close around her and pass beneath her breasts, making it look like she had leaned into a lover's embrace while the sword sliced so fast into the air around her that it gave the impression of moonlight sparkles descending over her.

Sokka's own body felt near to burst with his desire for Azula, but the glory of the dance held him enraptured.

Then when the dance neared its finale, Azula increased her speed even more, and in the graceful flurry he missed the exact moment when she had cast off her robe. He only became suddenly aware that she was now perfectly naked, for every possible sense of the word perfect. She held the robe in her empty hand, a blazing crimson mirror to the movements of the sword, while the azure fire continued to stream around her with its own complimentary trajectory. At one point the sword flicked just over her head, and her hair spilled from the ponytail to fly out wildly around her. It hung down to her waist, and was flung out by the movements of her dance, but it passed around steel and fire without harm.

Azula's motion slowed at a point when she was directly in front of Sokka, the speed of her dancing ebbing away as he took one step after another towards him. She let go of her robe, and its momentum flung it up into the air behind her, so light on the night air that it floated on the breeze and fell so slowly that it seemed to fly. Then the fire faded away, and before Sokka was only Azula in all her nude glory and his sword. She looked him in the eyes again as she took the last few steps of the dance, passing the sword slowly in front of her one last time. Then she and Sokka were so close that the nipples of her breasts were just a breath away from his own chest, and she ended the dance by sinking to her knees, lowering her head so that her hair covered her face, and held his sword up across open palms to present it to him.

Sokka lifted his sword. It had been polished, and he wondered at how even a weapon as finely crafted as this could be a part of Azula's superb performance. A weapon of death had become a herald of the finest beauty. Then Azula rose, gave him a look of unmistakable invitation, and turned to walk deeper into the bamboo garden. Her walk was as graceful as her dance, and her body swayed in a heated way that could have been a new dance. Sokka followed her through the night and the shafts of bamboo, and so she led him to a hidden spot in a secret corner of the garden where a low bed had been prepared. Azula turned to look at him again, and then lowered her body to drape across the bed. There, she waited patiently.

Sokka took a long look at her body as it lay, then untied his robe and shrugged it off. He folded it carefully and placed it on the ground, and rested his sword atop it.

Then he joined Azula in the bed.

This portion of her performance was every bit as wonderful as her dance, and at the height of graceful sharing of pleasure, Sokka held her tighter than he had any woman before, looked past her moans and gasps and sweat, looked into the soul of a woman who had once been his enemy and now labored in this House. It wasn't just her beauty that had enthralled him, or her prowess beneath him. He found himself humbled at how much she had offered him, her whole body and soul, a look at the woman she had always hidden from the world. She made a gift of her own safety, confirming her identity for Sokka to expose if he chose. It was a gift, and truth, and it stirred Sokka's heart even more than his body. He paused in the sex to kiss her passionately, and then began the process of truly making love to her.

Azula made a sound that was both a moan and a relieved sigh, and sunk further into the passion.

Their pleasure took them to dawn, when they finally parted and fell asleep completely entangled.

Sokka awoke under a warm and bright morning, and found himself alone on the bed in the bamboo garden. Servant girls were waiting to attend him, taking him back to the baths, but this time Sokka's eyes did not linger on their glistening skin. He was given his clothes back, freshly cleaned, and served a breakfast of fruits. The Lady of the House herself made one more appearance, to wish Sokka a good journey. As he walked out, she added, "You have a standing invitation to return. I am not the only one who would like to see you as a regular."

Sokka tried not to think about that as he journeyed to Kyoshi Island. There was a peace conference in Omashu that he would have to attend, but he had enough time for a quick visit before giving himself back to his job.

When he arrived, he found Suki at home, and she welcomed him eagerly and passionately. As they had sex in her bed, their bodies straining to express how much they missed each other, Sokka betrayed himself. At times, despite the experience of Suki's body and love, he found himself remembering the dance with the sword, and the woman who gifted it to him.

Azula.


End file.
